<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell is a man by Orionko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849837">Hell is a man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionko/pseuds/Orionko'>Orionko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, strade is nasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionko/pseuds/Orionko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble that i wrote  about the poor MC coming to terms with Strade's torture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Protagonist/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell is a man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hell is a man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A man who smells of copper and perspiration, with a smile wide and just kind enough to disarm. Hell is a man who laughs with malicious intent but strokes your hair as he feeds you. Your wrists bleed from the ropes that he bound you with and your knees will never be the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> His eyes, gold like honey, as sweet as the words he lured you with, flay your flesh from their bones. Your blood runs cold before ever even knowing the cold kiss of his serrated steel. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But your blood soon runs hot and fast and free as he desecrates your body and demands you scream. You comply, jaw splitting apart as a howl tears itself from the bottom of your guts. You make your agony known and he is pleased. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tells you that you are both sharing something intimate. He touches you, a twisted mockery of a lover's caress. And he takes you on the cold concrete. You didn’t realize such brutalism was truly possible before having ever met this hellish man. Knowing what you do now and feeling what you have felt, you are aware that if you live through this ordeal, you will never be the same.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he leaves you alone, in the dark, surrounded by instruments of torture that he plays with masterful skill, you escape your binds. You free your hands and stand for the first time in what feels like forever. You can run, you can get a weapon and drag him to hell with you. But you do none of that. The wounds he has inflicted on you are far more than skin deep.  Nothing that can be stitched because you just sit back down and wait for him.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All hope has been abandoned since you entered here. Tied to a post, at his mercy here in This basement that may as well be the jaws of the underworld. But in the place of near constant pain and misery your think to yourself;</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this some sort of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fucking punishment</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?”.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because only that keeps you sane. Your rationalization that this is some form of karmic punishment. That his heinous acts upon your person is divine reparation for some sort of crime committed in this life or another. But no deep down you know that isn't true, life isn't fair and this isn't hell. But it feels like some sort of in-between, and you realize.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> The pain is only purgatory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As you come to this epiphany you hear his heavy boots come down the stairs and are reminded once again that hell is a man.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>